


Fortress of solitude

by Pingviini



Series: Through the good and the fucking awful [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 420blazeit, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, One Shot, Short, Swearing, comic refrences, guru has your back, lame jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingviini/pseuds/Pingviini
Summary: “Yeah, I got the reference fuckface. But I think he has statues of his parents in there,” Isak retorted trying to control his amusement and get back to his previous erotic mood, however, failing miserably. “I just can’t believe you would say something like that right now,” Isak said finally and lay himself next to Even wrapping his arms around a pillow.Or when things don't go quite as planned





	Fortress of solitude

”Holy fuck,” Even gasped squeezing his eyes shut. He bit his lip obviously hurting and Isak had a guilty look on his face. However, after having recovered from his initial shock, his lips curled into a smile and his eyes opened. His gaze was hard and it felt piercing.

“Everything cool?” Isak asked trying to sound chill but managed it poorly. He was aching all over because of Even unintentionally squeezing his dick so hard.

“Fuck, Even,” Isak sighed pushing himself slowly deeper. Even bit into his fist eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not that big Even,” he laughed dryly feeling impatient. He was hardly resisting the urge to just push himself in all the way.

“Really? You are taking my virginity, _the one and only_ , and that is what you have to say?” Even laughed grabbing Isak’s hand and bringing it to his dick. “Oh, don’t be dramatic,” Isak puffed smiling down at his boyfriend running his hand on Even’s length slowly.

“I’m not dramatic. I just wanted my first time to be special,” Even answered looking Isak straight in the eyes with dead seriousness. Isak lifted his eyebrows in surprise and was on the verge of asking _really_ when an evil playfulness took over Even's blue eyes.

“You fucker,” he said instead and slammed the rest of his throbbing cock inside Even.

“No, no, no,” Even gasped squirming under him, “this really isn’t working for me. I’m losing wood here. I love you and all but, baby, you are horrible at this.” Even grabbed Isak’s face in between his hands and pecked his lips. Isak had trouble figuring out whether Even was just fucking with him or if he was serious. So, he just placed a sloppy kiss to Evens dumbly smiling lips hoping it was enough to tell him he really wanted to fuck him - like his life depended on it.

Even tightened around him. “Fuck, Even, you are so tight that I could cum, like, right now,” he mumbled into the kiss. “Aww. I can’t tell whether that is sweet or just sad,” Even grinned. Isaks face fell and he looked at Even deep in the eyes while pulling himself out almost completely and then slamming his whole length in at once.

 “Don’t you fucking dare, I’ll ache like hell tomorrow”, he gasped eyes wide with surprise and Isak could tell he really got under Evens skin.

“You promised,” Isak said frustrated and started to feel very self-conscious.  
 “I did, didn’t I? I’ll reason with you”, Even said raising his eyebrows.  
 “I’m listening,” Isak answered painfully hard.  
  
“I’ll let you fuck my mouth as hard as you wish _if_ you swear we will never have to explore my fortress of solitude again,” Even said with a serious tone. Isak pulled out and swore to god he’d die laughing.

“Explore your what?”

Even shared Isak’s amusement lifting himself to sit on the bed. “You know. Superman's private space,” he answered winking.

“Yeah, I got the reference fuckface. But I think he has statues of his parents in there,” Isak retorted trying to control his amusement and get back to his previous _erotic_ mood, however, failing miserably.

“I just can’t believe you would say something like that right now,” Isak said finally and lay himself next to Even wrapping his arms around a pillow.

“Well, that was an epic failure”, he laughed into the pillow.  
“Say no more, baby. I’ll handle next time”, Even promised laughing. He reached for the nightstand to grab a joint he had rolled earlier.

“If you had to use a comic reference, I would’ve used batcave,” Isak said after watching even light the joint.

“Fuck. Didn’t cross my mind at the time,” Even laughed putting the joint between Isak’s lips.

“I have lube if you’d like to borrow,” a sudden voice shouted through the door.

Isak and Even shared a look. Isak was annoyed whereas Even seemed very amused by the sudden conversation starter. Isak could imagine Eskild sitting outside his room ear pressed against his door.  
  
“We seriously have to move out.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Even said gasping.

“Maybe. Would you?”

“Do you even have to ask, baby?”  
  
“Yes. Yes he in fact does. You can’t just leave? Who will pay your part of the rent then?” Eskild shouted through the door sounding awfully offended.  
  
“I don’t mind. He hardly pays rent anyway,” they heard Linn join the conversation. Eskild had apparently awaken her.  
“Nobody asked you, Linn”, Eskild said disregarding the comment. Isak pressed his face into the pillow and screamed a suffocated scream into it while Even laughed coughing from the smoke.  
  
“Does your meddling have a limit?” Isak shouted annoyed.  
“Not that I’m aware of, why?” Eskild answered as if he didn’t get the hint.  
  
Evens laughter got louder. “I like this Eskild guy. You sure you want to move out?”  
“The faster, the better,” Isak sighed letting his head drop back to the pillow.  
  
Even ruffled Isak’s blonde hair and took a long drag out of the joint.  
“He just cares for you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say this is a shitty one shot. I just had so much fun writing this. Hahhah. Zero efforts went into the plot, so there is no plot. I'm not a native speaker so there might be mistakes, so sorry about that. Feel free to correct me.  
> Cheers to not taking life too seriously.  
> Thank you so much for reading! xoxo


End file.
